New Years Eve in Morganville
by Stephaniecrow9
Summary: So its new years eve in Morganville and the Glass House gang are out for fun. But Michael lets Claire have some drinks and they all get drunk. Just a little one shot for 2013 :) R&R please


ONE-SHOT.

**New Years Eve in Morganville.**

_Claires POV_

I looked around the living room of the Glass House as I walk in from college to find Shane, Eve and Michael putting up banners saying 'Happy New Year 2013!' It was the 31st of Decemeber and tonight was New Years Eve. My first new year in the Glass House!

'Hey guy' I say dumping my backpack at the front door. Shane was helping Michael put up a banner above the TV, Shane holding one end and Michael holding the other. Shane turns around when he hears my voice and he jumps down from his chair and wraps me in a bone crushing hug.

'Duddeee!' Michael moans as he takes the banner of his head that dropped when Shane let go.

'Hello, my beautiful girlfriend' Shane says before kissing me pasionatly. He pulls away from the kiss and holds me at arms lengh.

'Someones happy.' I say looking into his beautiful eyes.

'Well why wouldnt I be?' He says. 'I have a beautiful girlfriend, two amazing best friends and its new year tonight, my first new year with you!' He wraps his arms around my waist and rocks me gently from side to side.

'I hope Im included in that 'best friends' section, Collins' Eve says giving Shane a wink.

'No I was talking about Michael and my play station..sorry forgot you Eve' Shane gave a smirk and I couldnt help but giggle. Eve flipped him of and got back to looking at two different outfits lay on the sofa.

I unwrap myself from Shanes arms and slowly walk over to Michael who was getting down from the chair and looking proudly at the banner.

'Hey' I say in a calm, cool dude tone leaning against the door frame. He gives me a look and raising his eye brows.

'Soo..' I begin. 'You know like Im seventeen...' I say hinting at Michael.

'Your not having any Alcohol Claire' He says ruffling my hair and walking over to Eve.

'Oh come on! Im nearly old enough! And you lot are drinking, why can't I?' I say following Michael.

'Dude, you can't have three drunk people then one sober, doesnt work like that' Shane says to Michael giving him a wink.

'Fine, one drink! I mean it missy!' He says looking at me to Shane. Knowing I got my own way I stood up straight and made a little 'hmph' noice.

Michael shook his head laughing and went back to helping Eve pick out an outfit for tonight.

THAT NIGHT

It was 10pm and Shane and Michael were already hammered. They were on the play station playing on Just Dance. I never knew how much of a bad dancer Shane was, but it was cute. Me and Eve were laughing so hard on the sofa we couldnt breathe. Eve fell of a couple of times holding her sides.

Once Shane had done it was Eve and Michaels turn to go on the game together. Shane took my hand and led me into the kitchen. He shut the door behind him and pulled me into his embrace.

'I dont care what Michael says' Shane said 'Im getting you so drunk you wont ever wanna drink again' He says pulling me into a kiss. I giggle and break away gently.

'Or is the real reason that you want me to get drunk so you can do whatever you want to me and not feel guilty in the morning?' I say, our lips so close together I said it in a whisper.

'That too' He says before kissing me hungrily on the lips. Just then Eve walks in and makes a 'ahum' sound. We break away and Shane walks over to where all the drinks were stored. Eve smiled at me and went to get a bottle of vodka from the cupboard.

'Want some, CB? She says holding the bottle up to me. I nodd and she pours half a glass of vodka and half of coke into a cup and hands it to me. I take a sip and pull a face, god it was tangy. Shane starts laughing and so does Eve. Michael then walks in with the game pad and throws it to me.

'Your turn Claire Bear' He says as he gives me a wink. We all walk into the living room and start playing our game, getting very drunk at the same time.

00:01am

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' We all scream as the clock stricks twelve. Michael pulls Eve closely to him and giving her a long wet kiss. Shane does the same to me and we stay like that for a long time. When Shane broke our kiss and Michael broke his and Eve's at the same time we noticed we had been like that for the past five minutes. Shane winks at me and pulls me up the stairs. Leaving Eve and Michael wrestling on the sofa. Well..not exactly wrestling.

Shane pulls me into his room and locks the door behind him. He pushes me against the wall and kisses me passionatly. He takes his top of and continued kissing me. Before I knew it we were both on his bed half naked with a full night ahead of us.

THAT MORNING

I woke up with a massive moan holding my head. I look around and realise I was in Shanes room, what did we do last night? I look towards Shane who was lying on his back with his arms wrapped around me. When he hears me moan he opens his eyes and does the same thing.

'Crap, that hurts' He says pulling himself up into a sitting position. I notice he does have a top on and before I sit myself up I notice neither do I. I grab the covers and pull them up around me then sit next to him. He puts his arm around me and says. 'Hangover?' I nod and burry my face into his chest. He laughs and kisses my head.

'Never..never ever ever am I drinking alcohol. Hell, Im not even going t look at alcohol again..ever.' I say into Shanes chest. I dont know how he understood any of it before it was all muffled but he kisses my head again and says 'Yeah, that was my intention'

And there it was, my first new year in the glass house. My first time getting completely smashed and my first hangover. Bed with Shane all day today then, because I sure as hell am not moving!

**I know this may have been a tad boring but this idea came to me when I was writing my update for We Want Her Dead. I thought it would have been better than this but I thought I may as well post it now Ive done it. Please review and tell me if I should carry on doing One-Shots, thanks guys xxxxxx**


End file.
